Petite fleur tu seras
by Zorca
Summary: [P et 2chap, yaoi, semi UA, KyôA, (HaruY)] Ce n’est pas parce que certaines roses n’ont pas d’épines qu’on ne pleure pas à cause d’elles… [terminée ! Mici :)]
1. Prologue

Fiqueuse: Zorca

Titre : Petite fleur tu seras

Base : Fruits basket

Genre : Yaoi , du léger, du angst, de la fierté déplacée.

Grade : PG

Disclaimer : Les persos sont à… Natsuki Takaya/ Hakusensha

Chapitre : Prologue avec 1 ou 2 chap

Pitit mot :

C'est... heu... un peu spéc je pense... un peu n'importe quoi ? T-T La présentation est faite sous forme de… conte ?… En tout cas cette histoire est une reprise très personnelle du mythe de Narcisse… sans surnaturel et sans mort à la fin lol

* * *

**§§----------§§**

**Petite fleur tu seras**

**§§----------§§**

**.**

**Prologue**

* * *

Ayamé Sôma était un homme d'une grande beauté, pour ne pas dire le plus bel homme qu'il ait été donné de voir sur Terre. Rien ne pouvait avoir de commune mesure avec la perfection de ses traits…

Enfin bref… si ce n'était sa bavardise… sa fanfaronnerie… sa fierté?... son aptitude à saouler son monde en racontant sa life… sa…

_Oh ça va hein ? Tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop ?_

Si peu par rapport à toi… Mais bref.

Ayamé avait des amis auxquels il tenait beaucoup : Hatori le placide qui était le médecin de la famille Sôma et Shiguré l'insouciant qui était écrivain. Ils avaient suivi leurs études ensemble et étaient devenus inséparables au fil de leurs bêtises adolescentes.

Mais…

Ce magnifique jeune homme n'avait pas de vie sentimentale… Il avait bien évidement beaucoup de prétendants et de prétendantes, mais personne n'arrivait à atteindre son cœur… Ayamé était à ce point fier ! Il ne trouvait pas d'attrait à ceux qui l'approchaient. Il ne remarquait pas ceux qui ne faisaient pas le premier pas.

On aurait pu plaindre Ayamé, se dire qu'il devait souffrir de la solitude.

On aurait pu se dire que c'était de sa faute, qu'il mourrait seul et que c'était le prix à payer pour sa fierté.

Mais voila, Ayamé se rendait-il seulement compte des larmes qu'il provoquait ?

Non. Le jeune homme n'avait pas de vie sentimentale parce que ses amis lui suffisaient, parce qu'il n'en avait pas le désir…

Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il n'y était pas encore prêt, parce qu'il était encore trop jeune dans son âme.

Ayamé allait souvent rendre visite à son petit frère, Yuki, le garçon à l'allure de Prince. Un fossé les avait fortement séparés à une époque et Ayamé faisait tout son possible pour que son frère et lui ne soient plus jamais aussi distants l'un avec l'autre. Son frère lui ressemblait tellement, il l'aimait tellement! Ce dernier vivait dans la maison de Shiguré ce qui lui permettait de voir en même temps son ami.

Shiguré et lui adoraient faire des bêtises ensemble et inventaient toujours n'importe quelle excuse pour faire venir à eux Hatori. Un jour Shiguré était malade, un autre Ayamé était tombé.

Dans la maison vivaient aussi Tohru, une jeune fille avec l'âme d'un ange et Kyô qui faisait en sorte de passer pour un démon. Les autres habitants de la demeure se prêtaient facilement aux stratagèmes pour faire venir le médecin de la famille.

Tout le monde s'aimait beaucoup, même s'ils ne se le disaient pas forcément et la maisonnette était souvent très joyeuse. Là Shiguré et Ayamé jouaient à cache-cache, ici Yuki et Tohru s'amusaient au prince et à la princesse et un peu plus loin, Hatori les observait en souriant.

L'air était fleuri.

L'air était rose de pétales de cerisiers.

La maison était celle du bonheur…

Enfin…

Presque.

Un peu plus loin, l'air était noir de jalousie autour d'un buisson.

Un peu plus loin, l'air était triste autour de ce buisson.

Un peu plus loin, Kyô était caché et regardait Ayamé jouer avec Shiguré.

Le beau n'avait jamais remarqué le démon et le démon n'avait jamais fait le premier pas pour se démarquer des autres. Il avait beau tout faire pour paraître fier, indépendant et insensible, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'était qu'un jeune homme qui avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur,

qu'il était un jeune homme qui avait peur de ne pas mériter le bonheur.

C'était un adolescent encore dans son âme, avec ses doutes, avec ses peurs et Ayamé était pour lui déjà un homme.

Il avait dix-sept ans, le beau en avait vingt et un. Ils étaient en soit à un âge où l'âge ne se compte pas mais à une maturité différente.

« De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela aurait pu changer ? » Se demandait souvent Kyô.

Ayamé ne le regardait pas alors que lui le dévorait des yeux.

Kyô était tombé amoureux d'Ayamé il y avait de ça longtemps, quand il était encore enfant et qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer au groupe formé par les jeunes de son âge. Les petits le trouvaient bizarre avec ses yeux rouges et ses cheveux orange et c'était vrai qu'il l'était… mais était-ce de sa faute si la nature l'avait pourvu ainsi ?

Ils ne voulaient pas jouer avec lui, ils trouvaient qu'il ressemblait à un démon alors Kyô se retrouvait souvent seul et pour éviter de se faire insulter par les autres, il se cachait la majorité du temps dans l'immense jardin des Sôma. Il restait souvent assis parterre entre deux buissons à observer face à lui le bassin, le petit pont de bois et les quatre magnifiques rosiers blanc. Quand le soleil était harassant, il noyait les rosiers de lumière et leurs pétales veloutés la réverbéraient en rayons argentés hypnotiques…

Ce fut là qu'il le vit pour la première fois, apparaissant comme une divinité et disparaissant tout aussi vite pour ne laisser que fixée dans sa rétine l'image furtive d'une rose d'argent humaine.

Il n'avait pas su tout de suite que c'était un garçon. Au début même ses longs cheveux d'argent lui avaient fait penser le contraire. Mais à force de recherche, d'écoutes indiscrètes et d'heures entières à épier, il avait appris son nom et avait eu la chance de pouvoir le contempler encore.

Sa divinité était bien humaine. Elle s'appelait Ayamé Sôma et était un garçon. Il était la plus belle fleur du jardin, le plus beau garçon sur lequel Kyô n'ait jamais posé les yeux.

Il était la perfection et Kyô se découvrit une âme d'esthète.

Depuis cette rencontre fortuite, le jeune homme avait passé le plus clair de son temps quand cela était possible à l'observer et à souffrir en silence. Il était beau, certes, mais cela était-il suffisant ?

Il avait passé le plus clair de son temps quand cela était possible à l'écouter. Il était bavard, très, trop même parfois mais dans ce défaut Kyô avait trouvé une qualité. Ayamé était drôle, si vivant et Kyô qui avait peur du silence dans lequel le murait sa passion avait besoin de cette exubérance.

Quand il parlait calmement, Ayamé était intelligent et touchant et Kyô fut très vite touché, en plein cœur.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir se rapprocher de lui mais son asociabilité et ses mauvaises expériences de vie en communauté ne lui rendaient pas la tache facile pour ne pas dire qu'elles la lui rendaient impossible. Alors Kyô se contentait depuis longtemps déjà de l'observer s'amuser avec les autres sans faire le moindre pas.

L'amoureux souffrait de sa solitude, souffrait des visions de joie qu'il ne partageait pas. Il pensait ne pas mériter le beau mais le doute était insoutenable.

Restait-il un espoir ?

Peut-être qu'Ayamé pourrait l'accepter après tout… ou peut-être s'offrirait-il en vain…

Mais pour le moment, il souffrait, il souffrait et ça ne pouvait plus durer.

Kyô avait donc décidé de tenter sa chance. Il préférait encore être rejeté plutôt que de vivre avec son doute alors, pendant qu'Ayamé plouffait, pendant que Shiguré partait se cacher, Kyô décida de jouer à la souris et de laisser une piste derrière lui pour qu'Ayamé devienne son chat.

Il partit donc se cacher tout près et quand le beau arrêta de compter, il remua les broussailles et vérifia qu'il était suivi. Il vit Ayamé sourire et se diriger vers lui. Kyô eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration mais se dépêcha pourtant. Il lui fallait s'éloigner discrètement et l'entraîner avec lui.

Quand ils furent assez loin dans les bois jouxtant la maison, Kyô sortit des fourrés pour se révéler à la vue d'Ayamé mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, ce dernier parla.

« Ah… C'était toi… »

Les yeux du beau qui pétillaient d'insouciance quelques secondes plus tôt se voilèrent de déception et sans un mot supplémentaire, il se retourna et partit à la recherche de sa cible première, cible qui devait bien rigoler en pensant avoir trouvé la cachette parfaite.

Kyô ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Il restait là, pétrifié, à regarder la place qu'avait occupé pendant quelques secondes à peine celui qu'il aimait, avec ses phrases préparées encore dans la tête, ses mots lésés encore sur la langue…

Puis tout fut vide, tout et le démon commença sa descente aux Enfers, lente, éprouvante, un chemin de croix qui dura plusieurs jours et l'emmena au plus profond de lui-même.

* * *

**§§----------§§**

**A suivre**

**§§----------§§**

Kiss kiss ;p

Zorca, le 8 juin 2004

* * *


	2. Petite fleur tu seras 1

Fiqueuse: Zorca

Titre : Petite fleur tu seras

Base : Fruits basket

Genre : Yaoi , du léger, du angst, de la fierté déplacée.

Grade : G

Disclaimer : Les persos sont à… Natsuki Takaya/ Hakusensha

Chapitre : Prologue et 2 chapitres

Réponse aux reviews [Gah gueuh gueuh ! Tout ça pour moi !!! 'Zorca imprime les reviews et les serre dans ses bras comme des peluches ;p']:

Merci à jetedéteste pour son amitié Je t'aime aussi ma coupine détestable ;p et ne rigole pas ! Rha, arrête j'ai dit hein ! C'est pas drôle ! T-T et MDR nossi !

Gros merci et énormeuh kissounours à Leliel [mon petit lapin blanc avec son casque à pointe et son clavier en bandouillère qui donne de mauvaises idées à Sorryl ;p] et à ma coupine Luna que j'aime et qu'il me tardeuhhhhh !!! ;p

Grand merci et gros kissous nossi à Mimi Yuy, Prudence et à Yumi-chan #;p#

* * *

* * *

**§§----------§§**

**Petite fleur tu seras**

**Chap 1**

**§§----------§§**

* * *

La petite maisonnette recevait souvent des visites car la famille Sôma était une grande famille. Ainsi, plusieurs jours après la partie de cache-cache si funeste pour Kyô, Haru le lunatique et Momiji l'adorable se rendirent dans la maison de Shiguré accompagnés de leur oncle Hatori.

Il y eut ainsi un autre amoureux éperdu à souffrir en silence dans la maison du bonheur. Haru, assis sur la terrasse, regardait d'un œil calme et pourtant si triste le Prince de ses rêves. Il aimait Yuki depuis qu'il était enfant et tout comme Kyô il supportait en silence ces instants de bonheur qu'il ne partageait pas.

En silence et résigné.

En silence et effacé.

En silence et décidé à perdre la vue.

Muet et aveugle pour cloisonner son cœur.

Haru se leva lentement de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant, longtemps qu'il l'observait et l'émerveillement des débuts avait fait doucement place au désespoir. Il n'arrivait pas à se contenter de l'observer. C'était comme s'il était un enfant et qu'il découvrait un trésor merveilleux, il n'arrivait plus à le regarder sans le toucher, à l'écouter sans lui parler, à l'aimer sans pleurer.

Il partit alors se promener en se pressant sans le paraître, en se pressant pour pouvoir verser des larmes sur son impossible rêve.

Ce fut ainsi que le croisa Ayamé quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Le bel homme avait quitté son travail très tôt aujourd'hui pour venir s'amuser avec son frère, avec ses amis. Il était son propre patron et pouvait ainsi facilement se permettre une telle liberté. Il souriait, joyeux. Il entendait au loin les rires qui l'appelaient et il riait déjà lui-même en pensant à la douce et insouciante journée qu'il allait passer.

Quand son sourire se heurta au détour d'un sentier aux larmes de son cousin, il se fana immédiatement et les deux hommes se firent face, l'un fermant la route de l'autre.

« Bonjour Haru. »

Le saluer était la moindre des politesses. Ayamé disait toujours bonjour à tout le monde.

Haru se força à sourire pour recomposer sa mine défaite et répondit.

« Bonjour Ayamé. Tu vas être le dernier arrivé. »

Le bel homme n'aimait pas être le dernier. Etre le dernier signifiait toujours avoir manqué des rires, des jeux et des accolades. Il tardait à Ayamé d'arriver, il lui tardait tant qu'il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de se mouiller aux larmes de son lunatique cousin… Rhaaa ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit pourvu d'un minimum de savoir-vivre ?

Il pencha doucement la tête et demanda.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Haru ? »

Hatsuharu lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait convaincant.

« Si, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Si tout allait bien alors. Ayamé hocha la tête et avança vers lui pour reprendre sa route, soulagé de ne pas avoir à servir d'épaule mais à peine l'avait-il dépassé que Haru sanglota.

Avait-il réellement le droit de l'ignorer ?

Ayamé soupira intérieurement avant de s'asseoir aux pieds d'un arbre et d'inviter son cousin à en faire autant.

« Viens à côté de moi et raconte moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Haru ne voulait pas parler. Haru ne voulait rien dire. Son amour était un secret qui comme tout secret devait être tu.

Haru ne voulait pas parler alors le cœur d'Haru parla sa place comme si ce secret avait été trop longtemps porté, comme s'il était un fardeau qu'il fallait une bonne fois pour toute déposer, trop lourd, trop éreintant, trop étouffant. Le cœur d'Haru avait besoin de reprendre sa respiration.

« Je suis amoureux… »

Haru serra les poings. Ce sentiment le rendait si impuissant. Ce sentiment le mettait dans une telle rage.

« Amoureux d'une personne qui ne m'aimera jamais, d'une personne qui ne me voit même pas. »

Il était si en colère contre lui-même, en colère de ne pas réussir à arrêter de pleurer, en colère de ne pas être assez bien, assez bien pour son rêve…

En colère contre Ayamé d'être là, de lui avoir demander de parler et de rester là à le regarder, impassible parce que ça ne le touchait pas, parce que lui comme son frère était bien au-dessus de lui…

Si en colère que tout bouillait à l'intérieur de lui et la bulle de silence explosa.

« Comment le pourrait-il ? Il est si beau, si parfait. Ca, tout le monde le voit lui, tout le monde le regarde et il sait, il sait que des gens l'aiment mais il ne veut personne. Des sourires échangés, des phrases et lui, lui toujours si parfait, si magnifique, si posé, si intelligent. Les gens disent que c'est un Prince, un Prince drapé dans sa superbe et c'est vrai, c'est vrai alors moi, moi, qu'est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce que je suis par rapport à lui tu peux me le dire ? Rien du tout. Je ne suis ni assez beau, ni assez bien pour rester ne serait-ce que dans son ombre alors de là à marcher à ses côtés ! Si ton frère savait Ayamé, s'il savait… Je ferai tout tu entends, tout ce qu'il voudrait pour le rendre heureux, tout ce qu'il voudrait tu entends ! »

Haru avait tendu ses poings serrés devant lui. Des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues rougies. Il regardait Ayamé avec un mélange impair de rage et de désespoir dans les yeux, avec un mélange inconstant d'où la rage, peu à peu, disparaissait, aussi sûrement que lui finit par le faire en courant dans les broussailles.

Ayamé était resté contre son arbre durant tout le monologue. Il n'avait eu aucune réaction visible et même après la fuite d'Haru, il resta assis, étonnamment calme, étonnamment sérieux.

Il réfléchissait.

C'était vrai que Yuki était très beau, il le voyait bien quand il le regardait… et tout le monde le comparait à lui, tout le monde disait qu'ils se ressemblaient mais que la beauté de Yuki était plus douce et la sienne plus incisive…

Plus animale…

Plus hypnotique en somme non ?

Ayamé était-il donc si beau que ça lui aussi ? Quand il se regardait dans la glace, il ne se posait jamais la question… S'il était aussi beau que Yuki, même plus comme on lui disait, peut-être qu'il avait des amoureux aussi…

Des hommes et des femmes qui pleuraient pour lui…

Qui pensaient à lui…

Qui ne pensaient rien qu'à lui...

Ayamé était-il beau ?

D'un seul coup la question le rongea plus sûrement qu'un acide l'aurait fait et il courut jusqu'au lac qui était sur sa route pour aller se regarder dans l'eau.

Et là, allongé de tout son long sur la berge, Ayamé se regarda réellement pour la première fois…

Et là, allongé de tout son long sur la berge, Ayamé éclata de rire… d'un rire quasiment malsain.

Ayamé se trouvait beau, très beau.

Ayamé se trouvait parfait.

Comment lui, comme son frère d'ailleurs, allaient pouvoir trouver les personnes qui les mériteraient ?

Haru avait raison, il ne supportait pas la comparaison.

§§----------§§

Kyô était parti en ville cet après-midi là. Il voulait aller voir Ayamé pour lui parler, une bonne fois pour toute mais quand il arriva dans son magasin, la vendeuse lui apprit qu'il avait pris sa journée.

Il alla donc le chercher dans la grande maison Sôma, là où Ayamé habitait, mais il n'était pas là non plus…

Le bel homme devait être chez lui alors…

Kyô sentit son cœur se mettre à battre de plus en plus fort. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il avait décidé de tout lui dire aujourd'hui, de tout lui expliquer, coûte que coûte et quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Mais le petit démon avait peur.

Il décida donc d'aller s'asseoir sur le banc, près du bassin, banc qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé enfant de peur d'être vu.

Le soleil était resplendissant et assis, Kyô put à nouveau s'hypnotiser sur les rayons réverbérés par les pétales des roses blanches tel un chat qui les épierait comme autant de papillons argentés.

C'était beau, si beau, féerique… mais ce n'était rien pourtant comparé à la soie des cheveux de son apparition d'enfance.

Kyô soupira en se levant. Il coupa une rose en bouton et sortit de ce sanctuaire pour reprendre la route qui le mènerait chez lui. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il avait pris une décision pendant ces jours de doute et il allait s'y tenir même si ça allait lui faire mal.

Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi, énormément.

Il était passé par beaucoup de sentiments contraires, s'était perdu avec ses propres prolepses, dans sa dénégation propre pour finalement prendre sa décision.

Il l'aimait, il l'aimait véritablement alors ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Si au tout début il était fasciné par sa rose humaine, ce temps était bien révolu et quelque part, il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir trouvé haïssable…

Et quelque part il regrettait d'avoir trouvé les qualités de ses défauts.

Parce qu'il l'aimait.

Ce n'était pas une passade, pas un amour toujours qui dure un jour et qui s'éteignait comme il était né. Kyô l'aimait avec pureté et avec démesure comme tout ce qui était innocent le devenait.

Kyô l'aimait sans s'attendre à l'être en retour. Il l'espérait bien évidement mais il avait la quasi-certitude que ce n'était pas le cas et c'était ce doute, cet infime doute qui le poussait à parler à Ayamé.

Il aurait pu passer toute sa vie à l'aimer en silence, à l'aimer sans même lui reprocher sa souffrance, toute sa vie à se taire…

Il aurait pu si seulement l'insidieux peut-être ne l'avait pas entaché, si seulement la souffrance ne devenait pas parfois intolérable.

Alors il fallait qu'il lui dise, il fallait qu'il sache, même si Ayamé ne voulait pas de lui, il fallait qu'il sache à quel point il pouvait faire mal aux personnes qui l'entouraient et Kyô était sûr que le beau n'en était pas conscient…

et Kyô voulait être sûr que le beau ne s'en fichait pas éperdument...

* * *

**§§----------§§**

**A suivre**

**§§----------§§**

Kiss kiss

Zorca p

* * *

* * *


	3. Petite fleur tu seras 2

Fiqueuse : Zorca

Titre : Petite fleur tu seras

Base : Fruits basket

Genre : Yaoi , du léger, du angst, de la fierté déplacée.

Grade : G

Disclaimer : Les persos sont à… Natsuki Takaya/ Hakusensha

Chapitre : Prologue et 2 chapitres

Pitit mot :

Bé... Vaci la fin avec... l'apogée de ce Narcisse moderne... mais qui dit apogée dit déclin non ? ;p

Bref lol

J'vous demande pardon de n'avoir pas répondu aux reviews et pourtant... elles m'ont fait super plaisir mais... la vie hein ? Rassurez vous, j'vais pas vous raconter la mienne vous la trouveriez.. heu... Zzzzzz Zzzzzz ;p

Du coup bé, je profite de ce dernier chap pour vous envoyer de gros bisous !

Ze t'm **ma CrétinetteCafouillette** (hum... faudra que je te dise un truc sur ce surnom... Tu sais que c'est comme ça que j'appelle Laura ? Tu sais que j'ai une suite à ce surnom ? ;p)

Gros kissous et énormeuh mici **mon p'tit lapin à casque à pointe** :) (Rha, faut que je t'envoie un truc :))

Mici mici mici **Prue** ! (Zorca rouge pivoine) et gros gros kiss. J'espère que cette fin te plaira aussi :)

Ze t'm **ma Luna** et... plus qu'un moissssssssssssssssssss !!!! :)) N'au fait, je réponds à ton mail au plus vite... c'est à dire pas avant lundi v.v snif snif

Rha, **MimiYuy**, mais pourquoi, POURQUOI (yeux innnocents et larmoyant ;p) n'as-tu aucune confiance en mon âme de fleur bleue ? Mais qui, oui, QUI (noeil qui lance des éclairs) a dit 'Toi ? Une âme de fleur bleue ? Mwawawawa haha !!! ' ? lol Ta fin potentielle est interressante mais... désolée, nan T-T Pourtant... quelque part, je suis sûre que tu vas trouver cette fin plus 'joyeuse' (n'allons pas jusque là mais n'enfin presque lol) que tu l'imagines. Bref, en tout cas, mici beaucoup madame et gros gros gros kissous n'à toi :)

* * *

* * *

**§§----------§§**

**Petite fleur tu seras**

**Chap 2**

**§§----------§§**

* * *

Kyô entendait les rires, au loin, ces rires qui lui donnaient souvent envie de pleurer. Il imaginait aisément Ayamé courir derrière son frère ou Shiguré. Il imaginait aisément ces fils d'argent s'envoler au vent sans qu'il puisse les toucher, les rires de sa rose retentir sans qu'il puisse les partager… Il l'avait tellement observé qu'il aurait pu presque parier sur ce que faisait son aimé à ce moment précis…

Et il aurait perdu.

En passant devant l'étang, il découvrit avec surprise Ayamé allongé dans l'herbe qui souriait à son reflet.

« Ayamé? »

Le bel homme tourna légèrement la tête pour le voir et retourna immédiatement à sa contemplation.

« Bonjour Kyô. »

« Tu vas bien ? »

Ayamé soupira bruyamment en se relevant. Maintenant c'était fini, il ne pourrait plus avoir la paix alors autant mieux se relever et aller s'amuser avec les autres. Ce petit démon rouge avait vraiment le chic pour le déranger aux moments les plus inappropriés.

« Oui, très bien. »

Il hocha la tête, un peu rigide et commença à s'éloigner.

« Attends s'il te plait, j'ai à te parler. »

Kyô avait difficilement dégluti avant de l'interpeller. Il avait bien vu que sa présence avait été importune mais ce qui était décidé était décidé et il devait s'y tenir…

Ayamé s'était retourné et l'interrogeait à présent un Kyô rougissant d'un regard impassible.

« Je… »

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il avait l'impression que ses genoux allaient le lâcher d'une minute à l'autre. Il se lança pourtant, décidant d'être direct pour être entendu et écouté.

« Je t'aime Ayamé. »

Le bel homme haussa un sourcil.

« Tu m'aimes ? »

Kyô hocha la tête. Ses joues étaient rouges de confusion.

« Allons bon. Tu ne connais quasiment rien de moi. »

La voix du bel homme était amusée et ça faisait mal à Kyô de n'être à ce point pas pris au sérieux.

« Ne crois pas ça. Je t'aime, je t'aime depuis longtemps. »

Ayamé pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Alors pourquoi ne pas être venu me le dire plus tôt ? »

C'était décidément une bonne journée. Le lunatique qui lui clamait son amour pour son frère, le petit démon rouge qui venait lui faire une déclaration… Ils s'étaient mis d'accord ou quoi ?

En tout cas, il n'y avait rien de meilleur pour l'ego.

« Parce que je n'en avais pas le courage… »

« Alors pourquoi être venu maintenant ? »

Voix insouciante, si légère qu'elle plombait le cœur de Kyô.

« Parce que ça fait mal de t'aimer en silence… »

Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il avait eu beau prendre la résolution de ne pas pleurer, ça faisait mal de voir que son amour faisait fi de sa peine.

Ca faisait mal de voir que l'on n'était rien aux yeux de l'être qu'on n'aimait, mal de voir que l'on n'était même pas digne de compassion aussi sûrement que cela faisait mal de l'être.

« Tu aurais pourtant dû rester dans ton mutisme. Je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par toi et je ne vois même pas ce que tu pourrais avoir la prétention de m'apporter. »

Ayamé savait être cruel mais le démon rouge n'était-il pas prétentieux sur le coup ? Il s'était regardé, dans le lac et pour la première fois de sa vie il s'était réellement vu. Il pouvait dire merci au lunatique pour cela. Il s'était vu comme il était, beau, sans aucune imperfection.

Il s'était vu comme il était, aussi sûrement qu'il voyait celui qui lui faisait face. Le démon rouge n'était pas laid, de loin sans fallait mais décidément non, il n'était pas à la hauteur ! Si le lunatique ne lui avait pas ouvert les yeux, peut-être aurait-il été plus doux dans son refus… mais là, non. Ce démon prétentieux aurait dû apprendre à rester à sa place.

Kyô était resté interdit quelques instants comme s'il ne voulait pas croire que le personne qui lui parlait était celle qu'il aimait…

Pourtant c'était bien Ayamé, c'était bien l'homme pour lequel il lui semblait vivre… Comment avait-il pu se tromper sur lui aussi catégoriquement ? Il avait pourtant passé des heures à l'épier. Il avait pourtant eu l'impression de le connaître à cent pour cent… Kyô, quelque part, se sentait lésé de celui qu'il aimait, se sentait trahi. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici… plus rien sauf faire comprendre à ce monstre de glace qu'il n'était qu'une rose.

Il lui tendit alors la fleur qu'il tenait encore dans ses doigts.

« J'ai toujours trouvé ces roses magnifiques, j'ai toujours cru qu'il ne devait rien exister de plus beau sur Terre. Mais un jour tu es apparu, juste à côté d'elles, et depuis elles n'ont plus souffert la comparaison.

Cette rose me fait penser à toi et ses sœurs me rappelleront toujours à toi pour raviver mes sentiments quand ils s'essouffleront.

Tiens Ayamé, cette rose te ressemble alors qu'elle te fasse réfléchir et qu'en elle tu te vois. »

Kyô se détourna dès que les doigts d'Ayamé atteignirent la rose et il partit sur des larmes silencieuses, la rosée de son âme ayant humidifié les pétales blancs.

§§----------§§

Ayamé était rentré chez lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il n'avait plus eu envie de voir les autres. Il sentit la rose avant de la mettre à tremper dans un soliflore de cristal. Elle sentait bon, si bon.

Une odeur délicatement sucrée, délicatement ambrée.

Elle lui ressemblait, ce petit démon avait raison. Elle sentait bon comme il sentait bon. Elle était belle comme il était beau. Ayamé était heureux. Grâce au démon et au lunatique il venait de comprendre plein de choses aujourd'hui… Les regards, les sourires, les yeux qui insistent, les clients rougissants, les poignées de mains qui s'attardent…

Ayamé était heureux comme on doit l'être quand on se sent supérieur aux autres, quand on se sent mieux que les autres.

Ayamé était heureux et sa vie lui apparaissait sous un jour nouveau.

Il n'irait pas travailler cette semaine, il voulait rester seul… De toute façon, pouvait-il être en meilleure compagnie qu'avec lui-même ?

Non, décidément non.

Il décida donc de s'occuper de lui car il ne pouvait exister meilleure occupation. Si les gens le trouvaient magnifique alors qu'il ne faisait pas réellement attention à son apparence, comment le trouveraient-ils s'il décidait d'y prendre garde ?

Il se fit couler un bain et passa le restant de la journée à se soigner, se passer des crèmes, des onguents parfumés, des cataplasmes régénérant.

Le soir arriva vite et avant d'aller se coucher, Ayamé partit sentir sa rose. Un sourire plus tard il était au lit.

Il avait passé une si bonne journée.

.

Ayamé ne se sentait pas bien… non, vraiment pas bien. Il avait passé une nuit affreuse et le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir en témoignait.

Il avait fait des cauchemars, des rêves étranges emplis de larmes, de fuites éperdues, de cheveux roux qui s'enfonçaient dans les ténèbres et de répétitions de phrases qui le faisaient frissonner sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

_« Tiens Ayamé, cette rose te ressemble alors qu'elle te fasse réfléchir et qu'en elle tu te vois. »_

Il se passa encore un peu d'eau sur le visage et sortit de la salle de bain pour se rendre au salon. Là il retrouva immédiatement le sourire.

Ca sentait bon.

La rose s'était ouverte, délicatement. Un rayon de soleil venait la baigner pour la rendre plus féerique encore. Elle était belle. Il comprenait pourquoi le petit démon aimait ces roses. Il ne pouvait alors que comprendre pourquoi le petit démon l'aimait lui.

Elle était belle comme il était beau.

Ayamé se sentait mieux et se préparait à passer une bonne journée en compagnie de lui-même.

.

La matinée fut belle. L'après-midi aussi mais la tombée de la nuit rappelait à lui tous ses cauchemars.

_« Tiens Ayamé, cette rose te ressemble alors qu'elle te fasse réfléchir et qu'en elle tu te vois. »_

Assis face à sa rose largement ouverte, Ayamé réfléchissait pour retarder l'heure d'aller dormir.

Son joli nez était délicatement froncé. Quelque chose le taquinait.

Elle sentait bon sa rose, comme il sentait bon. Il avait passé toute la journée à se pomponner.

Mais…

Elle était moins jolie ainsi ouverte, ainsi impudique à dévoiler les secrets de ses jupes, corolles d'argent.

Il la voyait autrement, d'un œil plus critique que quelques heures plus tôt… et autant mieux le dire, Ayamé était vexé d'avoir été comparé à elle. Elle était beaucoup moins jolie que lui !

Ce petit démon rouge rabaissait sa beauté, ce n'était pas tolérable ! Et il disait l'aimer ?

Balivernes ! S'il l'aimait alors que le démon le voyait aussi beau que cette rose, il l'adulerait s'il le regardait réellement !

Ca l'énervait, vraiment pourtant au bout de quelques secondes il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi.

Elle avait beau être belle sa rose, elle n'en restait pas moins une tige et des pétales, une fleur pleine de chlorophylle… Elle n'en restait pas moins ce qu'elle était, une simple rose…

Lui était un homme.

Ayamé fronça les sourcils, d'un seul coup méfiant.

Il se rappelait ce qu'avait dit le démon, il se rappelait des ses propos. Le démon voulait qu'il réfléchisse à la rose pour se remettre en question. Du coup fallait-il comprendre… ?

Il se releva, le visage fermé, pour aller se coucher.

Tout ça pour ça… C'était tout bonnement ridicule.

C'était ce que le démon voulait qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne ? C'était pathétique et insignifiant. Il n'était qu'un homme, ça il le savait déjà, pas besoin de ce genre de figure de rhétorique pour le lui dire !

Il n'était qu'un homme certes et ça n'y changeait rien.

.

Le réveil fut douloureux.

Ayamé avait encore très mal dormi. Il avait fait de nouveaux cauchemars qui étaient venus se mêler aux précédents. Il s'était vu marchant dans une rue où tous les hommes et toutes les femmes étaient comme lui. Il n'y avait que leur tenue vestimentaire qui les différenciait et Ayamé avait eu beau hurler qu'ils étaient des usurpateurs, qu'ils avaient pris son apparence, les autres Ayamés passaient à ses côtés avec une indifférence méprisante.

Son reflet dans le miroir lui renvoya une image de lui peu glorieuse mais ce n'était pas grave, il savait que quelques heures de soin effaceraient les dégâts de sa mauvaise nuit.

Mais tout cela n'était pas le pire.

Ce dernier fut atteint quand Ayamé entra dans son salon. Ca sentait bon et l'odeur le fit sourire, sourire qui se fana quand Ayamé regarda sa rose.

Les pétales étaient tombés durant la nuit.

Il resta en arrêt devant ce spectacle quelques instants, interdit, bien plus touché qu'il voulait l'admettre et partit dans la cuisine. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard armé d'une poubelle et la jeta dedans comme si de rien n'était… et pourtant des débuts de pensées qu'il tentait d'avorter tant bien que mal venaient le hanter.

Sa journée fut morose, Ayamé mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue et alla se coucher tôt avec soulagement… mais il ne réussit pas à s'endormir.

Il se releva au bout de quatre heures de vaine attente et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé. Face à lui, sur la petite table basse, était posé le soliflore… vide…

Il avait tenté de passer la journée comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance… Il avait passé la journée à faire semblant de ne pas avoir compris et pourtant…

_« Tiens Ayamé, cette rose te ressemble alors qu'elle te fasse réfléchir et qu'en elle tu te vois. »_

Cette rose qui lui ressemble, il l'avait mise à la poubelle, pas par choix, mais par nécessité. Cette rose qui lui ressemble avait fané.

Il avait beau être un bel homme, il n'était qu'un homme. La beauté qui faisait sa fierté se flétrirait, lentement et sûrement car les hommes, tout comme les roses, sont éphémères. Il avait beau être magnifique, il n'en restait pas moins que sans amour, il fanerait seul, sans personne comme cette rose arrachée de son jardin pour venir embaumer pendant quelques jours sa solitude

Que sa vie était pathétique !

Sa solitude était assez mordante pour qu'une simple rose devienne durant plusieurs jours sa seule compagne d'infortune.

« Etait-ce ça que tu voulais que je vois Kyô? Voir que je ne suis rien, rien de plus que toi si ce n'est l'objet de ta souffrance ?

…

…

…

De voir que je n'ai d'autre importance que celle que tu me donnes ?… »

§§----------§§

« Bonjour Ayamé! Je ne t'attendais pas ce matin qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venu Vendredi dernier ? Tu ne réponds plus au téléphone en plus ? Ca fait trois jours que j'essaie de t'appeler ! »

Ayamé sourit à son ami si insouciant.

« Je suis désolé Shiguré, j'avais à réfléchir. »

L'insouciant pencha la tête sur le côté, d'un seul coup sérieux. Son sourire l'avait quitté et il semblait soucieux comme si son ami lui avait annoncé qu'il était malade…

Il était inquiet…

Et impliqué.

« Assis toi Aya… Tu veux un thé? »

Le bel homme remua la tête.

« Non merci Guré, pour les deux. Kyô est-il là? »

Shiguré fronça les sourcils et mit quelques secondes à répondre.

« Oui, il est dans sa chambre. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ayamé lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de se retourner pour sortir de son bureau.

« Je vais le voir. A tout à l'heure. »

L'insouciant le regarda sortir sans faire un geste puis mordilla son crayon méticuleusement. Dans sa tête, une foule de question se bousculait mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il en inventa allègrement les réponses et se remit à écrire sur un sourire.

Ayamé s'arrêta devant la porte. Il prit quelques secondes pour calmer sa respiration et pour repeser le pour et le contre de ce qu'il venait faire ici… Cette décision là lui paraissait toujours la bonne alors il gratta sur l'armature de la porte et attendit qu'une voix bougonne lui permette d'entrer.

Kyô avait la tête plongée dans un livre. Il était torse nu, assis sur son lit, les cheveux en bataille. Il prêtait à sourire mais l'instant était trop sérieux pour qu'Ayamé le remarque.

Quand le petit démon vit _Qui_ venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, il sursauta, rougit, bredouilla des excuses incompréhensibles qui parlaient de T-shirt, de soleil et de tête de linotte et lui présenta sa chaise de bureau alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit décemment vêtu.

Ils gardèrent tous les deux le silence et les pesantes secondes commencèrent à s'égrainer pour Kyô… mais bizarrement pas pour Ayamé.

Il regardait par la fenêtre, calmement. Une battée de linge venait d'être mise à sécher sur le balcon. Elle embaumait d'une odeur délicate de lessive que la bise fraîche du matin diffusait dans toute la chambre.

Ca sentait bon et Ayamé se sentait bien.

Ca sentait bon comme la rose blanche dans son salon.

« La rose s'est fanée. »

Kyô ne répondit pas. Il perdit tout simplement son air gêné et fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai compris ton message Kyô mais… »

Ayamé se pinça les lèvres. Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir dire la suite sans être blessant.

« Je t'ai vu moins scrupuleux Ayamé. Alors parle, ne t'inquiète pas. »

La voix de Kyô l'avait tiré de son impasse. Elle était posée, calme… rassurante.

« Je ne t'aime pas Kyô, tu t'en doutes n'est ce pas ? »

Le petit démon rouge hocha la tête et Ayamé vit qu'il faisait tout son possible pour garder sa placidité. Il le savait mais de l'entendre dire ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir et Ayamé décida de se justifier.

« Je ne te connais pas réellement. Qui tu es, ce que tu aimes, ce à quoi tu aspires, quelle est ta musique préférée ou le film qui t'a fait rêver… Toutes ses petites choses qui sont en fait si importantes… Je crois que pour aimer il faut savoir tout cela n'est ce pas ? Je crois que pour aimer il faut connaître et partager… »

Kyô hocha une nouvelle fois la tête avant de la baisser. Ayamé avait raison et si lui avait eu l'impression de connaître sa rose de tout son cœur, il s'était bien rendu compte que c'était faux. Pour Ayamé s'était donc pire encore.

Il avait été ridicule de penser pouvoir être aimé en retour, il s'en rendait bien compte à présent mais quelque part, ça ne lui faisait plus aussi mal. Sa rose l'avait pris au sérieux. Il l'avait regardé, écouté et il l'avait trouvé digne d'avoir une réponse.

Ca lui faisait moins mal car sa souffrance était au moins reconnue.

Ca lui faisait moins mal même s'il avait une folle envie de fondre en larmes.

« Je ne t'aime pas Kyô, mais... _Ayamé prit une inspiration bruyante, comme pour se donner du courage, avant de reprendre clairement et avec calme... _j'aimerai que tu te fasses aimer de moi. »

Kyô redressa la tête à toute vitesse, incrédule. Il observa quelques secondes Ayamé, un Ayamé qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, un Ayamé qui les joues rougissantes fuyait son regard en s'hypnotisant sur le mur.

Kyô avait bien compris, Ayamé venait de débuter leur histoire. Oh, ce n'était pas une promesse d'amour, mais c'était l'annonce d'un essai. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras alors de là à l'embrasser ! Mais ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient commencer à se voir…

Ca voulait dire qu'Ayamé avait fait entrer Kyô dans son monde et qu'il ne tenait qu'à Kyô d'y faire sa place et d'y rester.

.

Le bel homme savait aujourd'hui qu'il n'y avait que le regard des autres qui donnaient une valeur aux êtres comme aux choses et qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'une rose sans épine parmi tant d'autres dans un jardin. Le Prince en était une aussi et ce qui les rendait tous les deux si particuliers était deux cœurs qui battaient pour eux. Il se promit dès lors de parler au lunatique, de lui parler pour qu'enfin il discute avec son Prince...

de lui parler pour qu'enfin les roses sans épines cessent de faire pleurer les amoureux.

.

Ce n'est pas parce que certaines roses n'ont pas d'épines qu'on ne pleure pas à cause d'elles… et ce n'est pas parce qu'on pleure pour elles que ce ne sont pas que des roses…

**§§----------§§**

**Fin**

Heu… bé… v.v;;;;

Gros kissous et merci pour les courageux reviewers ;p

Zorca, le 8 juin 2004

**§§----------§§**

* * *

* * *


End file.
